Dark feathers and red roses
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: On the night before the last fight of the Tournament Yoko spends it with Karasu unknown to both of them there is a result when one day suddenly Botan stands in front of the fox, an infant sleeping peacefully in her arms. What should he do now?...
1. Prologue

A/N: Gahhh! Sometimes I really hate my mind, only three minutes ago it threw out this twisted idea…

I. Prologue/Bittersweet lust

--------

_The night was warm as the stars sparkled like a million little diamonds above Hanged Mann Island a soft breeze blowing through the green leaves of the forest surrounding the island. The soft sounds of the dark forest were only disturbed by soft moans caught in the wind. _

_Two bodies were rubbing against each other ritmically in a heated dance of lust and pleasure ebony black mixing with silver. Hands exploring eagerly each others bodies, caressing softly the tender flash, lips meting hungrily knowing that the pleasure they feel on this sacred night, the lust and tenderness they share will be broken, drained in blood when dawn breaks… _

_The dawn come cruelly and as the sun shone brightly it's rays glittered on the scarlet blood spilled of the ones who had shared they bittersweet passion under the light of the silver moon…_

…_not knowing about the deepest secret they shared…_

_To be continued… _


	2. Black feathers

A/N: so this is the second chapter of the story

II. Black feathers

-----

It was now nine months after the end of the Ankoku Bujutsukai and everything started to get back to normal expect the nightmares that still haunted Kurama about his fight against Karasu, but the fox had a strange feeling that these dreams has something more to them.

The gang was at the moment sitting by Master Genkai and drinking tea after they arrived to visit the elderly woman and Yukina who lived now by her and after they managed to hold back Hiei from murdering Kuwabara as he dared to hug his little sister who still didn't know the truth. As they all sat there Kurama suddenly noticed Botan standing by the window a worried expression on her usually cheerful face as she waved for him to come out to her.

"Would you excuse me for a moment." the redhead said bowing as he stood up and walked outside. "Hello Botan did something happen?" he asked her worriedly.

"Well erm…Kurama do you remember everything from the Tournament?" she asked timidly, her eyes not daring to look in to his.

"Yes well expect the night before the finals I was testing the potion Suzuki gave me to transform in to Yoko." He said in a confused tone.

"Well…uhm…it looks like as if you transformed in to Yoko and well…" she trailed off.

"Botan…what did Yoko do…" Kurama growled, a little panic in his voice.

"Well…uhm…it looks like as if well you know that crows youkai are a rather special breed and should they die when well…" she stammered nervously.

"Botan…" Kurama started getting impatient.

"Uhm…I think there is a better way to explain it." She said as she turned to her boar and Kurama only noticed it that there was a large basket hanging down from it, but he couldn't tell what she took out till she turned. "Uhm…say hello to your daughter…" she said as she put a red blanket buddle in to his arms.

"MY WHAT!" he screamed which made the others come out.

"Hey Kurama why are you screaming?" Yusuke asked the pale redhead.

"Hello Botan." Keiko greeted the blunet as her eyes suddenly fell on the buddle brightening immediately. "Aww…is that a baby?" she asked excitedly and now were all eyes on the buddle in the fox's arms.

"Wow, don't you think that you moved on a bit to fast?" Yusuke asked making both Botan and Kurama blush.

"No Yusuke she is not mine." Botan said, but then she noticed that Hiei was glaring at the buddle.

"Hey shrimp what is wrong?" Kuwabara asked as he also noticed the glare which he usually saw directed against enemies and sometimes against him when he was near Yukina.

"She smells like him." He growled in a dark tone as red eyes met green ones. "Care to explain yourself fox…"

"I will kill Yoko…" was the only thing Kurama growled, even if his mind was asking himself how it was possible that this child could be born when it's mother died, but the thought of having a child with him…he was confused. "I need time to think." He said as he gave the child to Keiko and walked away in to the forest his friends watching his departing form.

"I think we should go back inside." Keiko suggested as the buddle suddenly started moving, looking down she let out a gasp.

"Keiko what is i…oookkeeyy…Botan care to explain?" Yusuke asked in a shocked tone as he stared wide eyed at the little girl who was looking up at them with curious eyes.

-------

Meanwhile somewhere deeper in the woods sat a redhead fox under an old three, body leaned against the old tree eyes closed as his thoughts drifted away. He had, no Yoko had slept with Karasu the man who wanted to murder him. A man who had caused him so much pain, and now he had a daughter... A daughter, he didn't even know how to feel about it, Inari he hadn't even looked at the child as he held her in his arms. It wasn't the child's fault that she was now there and he had no right to judge her.

Suddenly he felt something soft cress over his check, emerald green eyes snapping open in panic.

"Karasu…" he said, but the crow youkai wasn't there, but looking down in to his lap he suddenly noticed a black crow feather.

Picking it up he looked at the soft feather the sunlight playing on the ebony black feather. A sigh escaped his pale lips as a strange feeling of loss entered his soul, looking up at the blue sky Kurama slowly stood up.

"I know that we didn't plan it and we don't understand why faith plaid this type of cruel joke with us, but Karasu I promise you that I will take care of our daughter." He said as he started making his way back to the temple not noticing the black crow which flew out of the tree he was sitting under at a few minutes ago.

Reaching the temple Kurama suddenly noticed the sound of laughter, entering the building he saw the girls giggling as both Yusuke and Kuwabara made faces to amuse the little girl who was currently sitting in Yukina's lap, but then suddenly Kurama froze as the child suddenly looked over to him with deep violet eyes.

"_Karasu's eyes…_" the thought with a strange bitter taste in his mouth, but now he could finally look the little girl over, she had his skin color and eye shape, but the color of her irises belonged to the crow as the features of her face also, her hair was black, but as the soft rays of the sun hit it the strains gleamed in a crimson light all in all was she the most beautiful little creature who he had ever seen.

"Hey Kurama you are back." Yusuke said smiling as the girl held her little hands out in the fox's direction.

"Isn't that kawaii, she wants you to hold her." Botan coed in delight as Kurama walked up to Yukina who handed him his daughter.

"We should leave them now alone." Genkai said as she mentioned the others to leave the room they would tell Kurama later that Hiei left shortly after the redhead walked away for Makai.

Sitting there in the room Kurama looked deeply in to his daughter's eyes, they were so much like Karasu's, but they were filled with innocence unlike her 'mother's.

"I'm sorry that I acted like that with you." Kurama said as she smiled. "I promise you that I will take care of you." He whispered as he suddenly remembered that she didn't even have a name yet. "What do you think about the name Noriko?" he asked and the child started giggling. "Looks like you like it." Kurama said smiling.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

_To be continued…_


End file.
